


Intoxication

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [67]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Confused McCoy, Drabble, Drinking, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, concerned spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: McCoy is unusually affected by the evenings drinks and Spock is concerned.





	Intoxication

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [incorrect star trek [1/?] - insp.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/324150) by jedifinn. 



The doctor was unusually intoxicated.

Spock suspected the drinks were drugged and watched with continued concern as the human weaved towards him.

“You been watchin’ me all night,” Leonard drawled flirtatiously.

“I am concerned by the effects of the alcohol you have consumed.”

“Well, if yer concerned, you could take me home with you.” He frowned suddenly. “You are single ain’t ya?”

“In fact I am not.”

McCoy’s hopeful face collapsed.

Spock took his arm and began leading him away.

“No. No, I don’t do that with married men,” the doctor protested.

Spock sighed.

“Leonard. I am married to you.”


End file.
